


Anything for a Baby's Smile

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic, Fluff, Kidfic, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They were tired, yes, and there would be many more sleep deprived nights to come. But their baby daughter's smile made it all worthwhile.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for a Baby's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on glam_kink at LJ asking for domestic!Adam/Tommy.

They both groaned as the cries cut through their peaceful sleep. But it was only a brief moment of protest, before they both mumbled "I'll get her" as they forced tired bodies out of bed.

Adam laughed tiredly. "You get her honey, I'll go get the bottle."

Tommy hurried to the crib, picking their daughter up, rocking and soothing her in his arms as he brought her over to the bed.

"Hush, hush, don't cry, daddy is bringing you food," Tommy cooed as he settled back against the headboard, holding his pinky finger out for the baby to suckle on, smiling down at her. "There you go, not so bad is it? I think this daddy can make you happy too, yes?"

"Of course he can," Adam said as he came back with the bottle, carefully crawling onto the bed and pressing a chaste kiss to Tommy's cheek as he settled beside him. "He's even better than her other daddy."

"Impossible," Tommy replied, smiling lop-sidedly at Adam, moving to sit between Adam's legs, resting against his chest as he accepted the bottle and offered it to their daughter.

They were silent, the only noise in the room being their daughter's soft suckling. They were both watching her with sleepy contentment, both still feeling a bit of disbelief at the fact that they finally had a baby, even though they had already had a few weeks of sleepless nights with her. She was so tiny, and precious, and she was all _theirs_ as surely as if one of them had actually birthed her.

Tommy sighed, a happy sigh, and Adam kissed the top of his head, running his fingers through Tommy's messy hair. This was what happiness was surely, this had to be the whole purpose of life, just to have moments like this one where life was nothing but perfect.

She finished eating, and Tommy burped her before putting her back in the crib. She fussed, letting out a wailing protest at the loss of contact, tiny legs and arms kicking and flailing, little doll face contorting. Tommy hurried to pick her back up, cradling her to his chest, something he was sure he had been told by some all-knowing baby book that he should not do, but seriously what person with even half a heart could leave a crying baby?

"Just bring her back here," Adam murmured sleepily from the bed as Tommy soothed her, her sobs turning into little hiccups as soon as she was back in his arms.

"I'm sure someone told us not to do this," Tommy said as he brought her to the bed, laying her between them, watching as Adam kissed the top of her head. She settled immediately, happy in the heat and safety between their bodies.

"And I'm sure there are just as many someone's saying that this is _exactly_ what you should do. You worry too much, TommyJoe, we're not going to ruin her as long as we keep her happy." His tone was affectionate, patient with his lover who did worry far too much but at the end of the day only wanted the best for their daughter, the same as he himself did.

"I love you, you know," Tommy said as Adam began to hum a random lullaby to put the little one to sleep. It worked, her eyes drifting shut; as did Tommy's.

"I love you too," Adam whispered, the words floating into Tommy's half-consciousness for him to bring with him into the dream world. Adam's hand found Tommy's, entwining their fingers below the feet of their daughter, and he too fell back asleep. For a few hours, until their baby girl needed them awake again.

They were tired, yes, and there would be many more sleep deprived nights to come. But their baby daughter's smile made it all worthwhile.


End file.
